


Goodbye

by DarknessAmongLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAmongLight/pseuds/DarknessAmongLight
Summary: Snape is the newly appointed potions master at Hogwarts and gets a visitor in his classroom. OC and Snape. One Shot.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Goodbye

Professor Snape, newly appointed Potions Master and Professor, sat quietly at his new desk in his potions classroom. The war was over and Lily was gone but he wasn’t free. He couldn’t bear to think of it. She had paid the price for his greed and ambition, yet he was still there. He attempted to reason with himself. It wasn’t his fault. He had tried to save her yet the guilt still lingered. Her son had lived, his new debt, new charge.

The creak of the classroom door, brought him out of his grief filled thoughts. Through the door, came an oddly familiar figure. From behind his black hair, he could make out the red braided hair and powerful aura. The woman’s black robes flowed behind her as she walked, revealing the fitted black tunic, tights and leather boots she wore underneath. Emerald eyes shone from a pale face, her lips gave a small smirk. 

“Professor,” she let the word hang in the air. Severus felt a shiver crawl down his spine, Eliza. As she approached the desk he felt his composure start to slip. Panicked, he tried to clear his mind using occlumency. 

Gingerly, she sat down on the edge of his desk, her legs dangerously close to his arm. “Professor Snape,” she looked down at him. “It has a nice ring to it, but I am surprised to see you here.” She glanced around the room.

“I don’t need to explain myself.” Severus stood up suddenly, trying to appear stoic.

“No you don’t,” Eliza sighed. She stood, turning to face him. Her emerald eyes shone into his. He knew the look, the desperation was clear. They had been in a similar situation before.

A few years previously, they had found comfort and some peace together during the war. They knew what it was then. Neither of them were emotionally available. He had saved her life, and she had taken the blame for some of his mistakes. The Dark Lord had been less cruel to her because of her pure blood status but still cruel nonetheless. She had been a friend in the darkness.

“Severus.” His name came out of her mouth as a whisper. “I have to leave, into the muggle world.” 

He wasn’t sure what to say. His mind raced. Why? Only a few knew she was a Death Eater. He felt a surge of rage rise in him. The only reason she would run was because of the kiss, a dementor’s kiss.

“They’re looking for me. Karkaroff named me as the Dark Lord’s most faithful.” The hatred and disgust was clear in her voice. 

“I’ll tell them he’s lying.” Severus grabbed her arm. “I’ll tell them the truth.”

“No, I am okay with this. Anyway that would put you at risk.” She put her free hand on his. “I just came to say goodbye and thank you.” She let out a soft exhale, her eyes on the floor.

Instantly, his occlumency shields were gone. The woman he knew in their most vulnerable moment was standing before him. “Eliza, thank you.” His deep voice was soft, caring. She wasn’t Lily, he didn’t love her, but he had needed her. “I would not be here if I hadn’t found you.”

She lifted her head again. “Bye Severus, and good luck.” She gave a faint smile. Gingerly, she took a step towards him so they were nearly touching. Raising herself onto her toes she placed a chaise kiss on his lips. 

Her soft lips brought back a flood of memories. Images of her body against his, of endless nights spent together filled his mind. Instantly, the memories left. As he opened his eyes Severus saw Eliza turn to leave. 

His desire for her was instant, strong. Quickly, he reached out a hand and grabbed her. She gave him a brief look of confusion before he kissed her hungrily, pushing her against his desk. 

She let out a soft sigh and leaned her body against him. Suddenly, her hands were on him pushing his teaching robes off his shoulders. When they broke apart for air she started undoing the buttons on his tunic. 

Severus reached past her as she worked, grasping his wand. Wordlessly, he locked the door to the classroom and cast a muffliato. Once he felt secure in their privacy, he turned his full attention to the witch undressing him. 

Eliza had completed the buttons on his shirt and was now half way through unbuttoning her own. Severus’ patience quickly waned and with a flick of his wand hand her tunic flew open. At the sight of her skin, his pulse quickened, carnal desire filling his veins. 

Approaching her, he placed his hands on her thighs, gently pushing them apart, lifting her onto the desk. While gazing into her eyes hungrily, he reached down between her legs and ripped her tights. Eliza let out a slight squeak. 

He enjoyed how the powerful witch faded away at his touch, revealing the kind and submissive companion who hid beneath the surface. As he reached down, to release himself from the confines of his trousers, her eyes begged him. Once free, Severus turned his attention back on to her. 

Gingerly, his hands stroked her folds. Inserting a finger, he was pleased to find she was wet and ready for him. At his touch he could feel her chest heave against him. After spending some time caressing her most sensitive part he removed his hand.

She let out a sign of disappointment.

Severus took himself in his hand and lined himself up with her entrance. With his eyes locked on hers he spoke. “Do you want this?” His voice was deeper than normal and rough. The fear of rejection welled up in him. Memories of Lily running away with Potter took him away from the moment, from Eliza. 

A soft hand against his face brought him back. The emerald eyes peered into his. “Always.” Her gentle whisper was the permission he needed. Without hesitation he buried himself in her. Together they let out audible gasps of pleasure.

She felt so good, tight and warm. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed her until then. He only remained still for a moment, before slowly rocking his hips against her. He wanted to relish in the moment, feel every sensation. 

Underneath him, she moaned. Her hips rocking, following his movements. He could feel her whole body tremble as he gradually quickened his pace. 

Reaching a hand in between them, he sought out her clit. Rubbing gentle circles, she started to tense. He watched as she threw her head back. The end of her braid touched the wood of the desk. He was suddenly distracted from her pleasure filled beauty by the intense feeling of her walls grasping him as he moved.

She was so close he could feel it. He leaned over her bringing his mouth to her ear. “You have my permission,” he whispered, then with a final flick of her clit she let out a moan that filled the room. 

Severus quickened his pace, thrusting himself as deeply as he could. He had to grasp her hips with two hands in order to stay sheathed in her convulsing body. Just when her body started to quiet, Severus let out a goan, spilling himself into her. 

They both stayed still for a few moments. Eliza lay across his desk tunic open revealing her heaving chest, a few loose hairs now sitting against her face. Severus had now placed his hand on his desk on either side of her hips, exhausted but still relishing the feel of her. 

This was goodbye, they both knew it. Dumbledore had gotten Severus a pardon but no one would say Eliza. She would have to run.

When their joint pleasure finally faded, silently both dark figures dressed themselves. A few wand movements had placed everything where it should be. The desk was covered in neatly stacked piles of homework to be marked. Severus was as menacing as ever. Eliza, every hair in place, in the most immaculate clothing stood beside him. 

“Severus,” she said softly. The confidence and power returned to her. He knew she only ever softened under his touch. “We could have been...something. If things were different.”

He knew but didn’t speak. His deep eyes gazed into hers.

“Good luck Severus.” She gave him an arrogant smile and strode across the room. Her robes billowed behind her. She slowed her pace when she approached the door. Slowly, she opened it, went through and turned to close it behind her. 

“Goodbye,” Severus said, willing himself not to feel the pain of her leaving. As the door closed he watched her face disappear. Even from across the room, her eyes glistened in the light, then they were gone. 

Severus stood behind his desk, looking at a closed door, alone once again.


End file.
